Night On the Prowl
by DrummerDancer
Summary: She always got what she wanted.


Title: Night On the Prowl  
Author: drummerdancer  
Verse: None  
Characters/Pairings: Lust, Edward, Winry  
Word Count: 761  
Prompt 246: Glare  
Rating: K  
Summary: She always got what she wanted.

* * *

She watched him from the other side of the room, glass in hand, eyes narrowed. He was talking to somebody he knew well; his arms shoved casually in his black leather pants, his body language open, his posture relaxed. Her eyes roamed his body hungrily; he was skinny, but in a lean sort of way. She licked her lips; exactly her type.

"Um, excuse me miss…can I get you something to drink?" someone asked from her left. She turned and glared in open irritation at the interruption; this was the fourth time that night somebody had tried to hit on her. The suitor, a man in his early thirties, wasn't particularly unattractive; he had short brown hair, an average build, and nice brown eyes. But he didn't fit her tastes at all; he was a face in the crowd, nobody special or remarkable in anyway.

She wasn't here for ordinary; she wanted somebody rare and remarkable.

Shaking her head, she rose from her position on the bar stool and left the man. A woman on a mission, she spotted her target again; this time, he had his arms crossed on his chest and was leaning back, a genuine smile on his lips at he laughed at something his companion said. Lust inwardly clenched her teeth and snarled, but outwardly kept her appearance neutral and inviting. There was no use making a scene, especially when she already knew the outcome of tonight.

No man alive had ever resisted her charms, and she had no reason to doubt that tonight would be any different.

She caught his eye as she approached the duo, his smile from before still intact. It was somewhat startling, she found, to be under the scrutiny of someone with eyes as bright and golden as his. Still, the falter in her steps was insignificant; there was no way he had seen it.

"Hello. Can I help you?" he asked honestly, looking straight into her violet eyes. Lust almost raised an eyebrow in astonishment when they stayed fixed on her face, never wavering or roaming her body like other men's did. This was going to be more of a challenge than she thought.

"I'm Solaris," she said casually, sticking her hand out, her expression smoldering yet non-predatory. She didn't want to scare him off after all.

"Oh…I'm Edward," he said awkwardly, looking down at her hand uncomfortably. "Uh…I don't-uh—"

"He's a germaphobe," interrupted his companion, who looked annoyed at the intrusion. Lust blinked; the girl, who had straw blonde hair and blue eyes, was no competition in her book. But Edward did seem to look reluctant to shake her right hand, so she put it on her hip before turning back to the man.

"Edward huh? Mhm that's a wonderful name…" he blinked owlishly at her, causing Lust to change tracks, "any reason you chose to come out to this place tonight?"

"Uh, well it was Winry's idea…"

"Yep. Sure was." The blonde girl (Wendy, Winfred…? Lust inwardly rolled her eyes) looked downright hostile at this point. Her face was tight, eyes narrowed in open irritation at she sized the other woman up. Lust smirked; why women ever tried this against her, she didn't know. No woman alive came close to her prowess.

"Well, I'm glad you did," Lust continued, her eyes trained on Edward, "though, I'm awfully thirsty…perhaps you'd like to buy me a drink?"

Before Edward could even react to her comment, the blonde girl hooked her arm possessively around his arm. "Actually, _Solaris_," she seethed cooly, "we were just leaving. Right, Edward?"

"Uh…well if you want to, Winry—"

"I do," she replied hastily, dragging him to follow her. He didn't resist, and within moments, the two were gone, leaving Lust to contemplate what wrong.

_'A minor setback…'_, she mused, looking darkly in their direction as they left. She fumbled around a bit in her purse before pulling out a notepad with a list of crossed out names. Flipping through the various pages, a blank spot finally found her awaiting hand. She turned one of her fingers into a sharp dagger, then pierced her opposite palm to get some fluid. Then, in blood red letters, she wrote _Edward_, making sure to commit the face to memory.

She always got what she wanted. And he was no exception.

She let the blood dry before flipping the book shut and placing it back in her purse. Then, with a wicked smile placed upon her blood-red lips, she purred.

"Let the games begin."


End file.
